mi tío edward
by kathyry
Summary: después de la muerte de su padre en un extraño accidente la pequeña bella y su madre se fueron a vivir a casa del hermano de esta en donde fue violada por su tío quien ahora regresa luego de 9 años para convertir su vida de nuevo en un infierno
1. argumento

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer**

Aquí les dejo mi nueva historia espero les guste y desde ahora les advierto que tiene un alto contenido de violencia, incesto, violación y algo de dominación lean bajo su propio riesgo y no quiero quejas después de que la historia es demasiado fuerte. Si no les gusta este tipo de historias nadie les obliga a leerlas y a las que se atrevan a leerlas las felicito por tener una mente tan abierta, además recuerden que en nuestras mentes somos libres de pensar como deseemos sin mas les dejo el argumentó de mi tío Edward.

-luego de la muerte de su padre en un extraño accidente de coche la pequeña Isabella de 8 años de edad fue a vivir junto con su madre a la casa de su tío Edward quien era un hombre muy rico, guapo y todo un súper dotado en mas de un sentido. Con apenas 20 años ya era un prodigio de los negocios, y el hombre perfecto para muchas mujeres ya que era muy atractivo de ojos tan verdes como las hojas de los arboles y tenia un cuerpo de ensueño que volvía locas a todas las mujeres sin sospechar que el tenia un gran secreto y que la llegada a su casa de la pequeña Isabella marcaria el principio del infierno para ella. Ni que nueve años después el regresaría a ella para convertirle su vida de nuevo en un infierno de torturas y placer.

- con 17 años Isabella trataba de que subida pasara desapercibida, siempre vestía sudaderas y pantalones anchos no le gustaba mostrar su cuerpo le gustaba sentirse fea para que así nadie la notara, ni se fijaran en lo hermosa que era en verdad. Pero una muy mala noticia por parte de su madre le recordara que los últimos 9 años solo fueron un plazo que el mismo le dio para que viviera una vida relativamente normal antes de convertir su mundo en un gran caos desenfrenado, lleno de lujuria y perversión en el que su disfraz de fea y sus ropas desgarbadas no la salvarían si el deseaba poseerla de nuevo.

Gracias por leerla y no se preocupen que para que no digan que soy mala solo pondré un cap de bella de niña todos los demás ya serán de ella con 17 años y las que han leído mis demás historias muchas gracias.


	2. pasado

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer**

-Isabella hija te tengo una muy buena noticia, la niña se acerco a su madre un poco triste ya que su padre había muerto hace unos días y lo extrañaba mucho. –querida desde hoy vamos a vivir en casa de tu querido tío Edward, mi querido hermanito ha sido tan gentil y cariñoso así que quiero seas una buena niña, además quiero que te portes bien pequeña y recuerda que le debemos mucho a tu tío quien ha sido muy generoso de dejarnos vivir en una de sus casas.

-si mamita como tu digas, pero me puedes decir como es que mi tío siendo tan lindo y joven tiene una casa tan linda, bella adoraba ir a casa de su tío y jugar con el, aunque a veces el jugaba juegos un poco raros en los que siempre tenia que tocarla una parte de su cuerpo, cuando mas pequeña el siempre la tenia cargada en su pierna o en la espalda por lo que siempre terminaba agarrafándola en el trasero aunque según fue creciendo a Isabella no le gustaba sentarse en sus piernas ya que sentía algo duro que la molestaba.

-mi amor lo que pasa es que tu querido tío es muy inteligente y sabio desde pequeño y es por eso que viviremos en su casa, bella asintió y mientras el carro recorría la autopista pasando casas y la ciudad empezaron a adentrarse en un camino boscoso lleno de mucha vegetación y bella se quedo dormida. –despierta Isabella por favor hijita que ya hemos llegado. En eso las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un hermoso hombre de unos 20 años mirándolas con una sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba a Isabella y unos ojos verdes que la dejaban paralizada por su hermosura.

-mi pequeña Isabella me encanta verte de nuevo. Ella le sonrió y lo miro el era tan preciosos, cuando era mas pequeña siempre pensaba que era un príncipe, sin saber que mas que príncipe en realidad era un demonio con piel de ángel. Edward se acerco a su hermana y le dio un fuerte abrazo, la quería mucho a pesar de que ella fuera 15 años mayor que ella, pero adoraba mas a su pequeña y deliciosa sobrinita Isabella y ahora que viviría bajo el mismo techo seria todo mas sencillo para el ya que su hermanita era demasiado distraída, cosa que por suerte el no heredo al ser hijos de padres diferentes, todas esas excentricidades ella la heredo de su padre y no del de Edward. Y ahora Isabella seria toda para el sin importar nada ni nadie seria de el lo quiera ella o no, de hecho el había decidido que ella tendría que ser suya sea como sea y el hecho que sea una niña no le importaba para nada.

-tío Edward, Isabella corrió a los brazos de su tío quien la cargo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y la cargo haciendo que Isabella se ruborizara un poco, ya que su tío vivía siempre cargándola argumentando que no quería que se cayera ya que ella era muy propensa a la torpeza y caerse de sus propios pies. -tío ya no me caigo, pero me agreda ver que eres muy fuerte. El iba a tomar la maleta de su hermana pero esta se lo quiso impedir.

-Edward no puedes cargar a Isabella y las maletas al mismo tiempo, mi niña a crecido y pesa micho por favor bájala, pero Edward solo sonrió mientras veía a su hermana un poco exasperado, por meterse donde no la llamaban, ya que tener cargada a su sobrinita no era una molestia sino un placer aunque tenia que tener cuidado ya que si le decía algo así por muy distraída que fuera lo podría entender y salir corriendo llevándose a su deliciosa Isabella con ella y eso el no lo podía permitir.

-va esta muñequita no pesa nada hermanita, así que deja de preocuparte que esta maleta solo tiene ropa en un momento te ayudo a subir las demás, Reneé asintió y le acompaño dentro de la casa Edward la había instalado en la habitación de abajo ya que a Reneé no le gustaba subir escaleras, les tenia casi fobia a ellas, algo que a Edward le venia muy bien ya que instalo a Isabella en la habitación que quedaba frente a la de el en el tercer piso. -porque no te das una rica ducha linda mientras ayudo a tu madre con las demás cosas y en un ratito te traigo tu maleta para que te cambies ella sintió y el la abrazo dándole un suave beso en los labios antes de salir de la habitación dejando a Isabella algo incomoda con ese beso.

-Isabella salió del baño envuelta en una toalla sin fijase mucho agarro sus pantis y se los puso luego se puso un vestido rosa muy fresco que le quedaba un poco por debajo de las rodillas, pero que le encantaba ponérselo en las tardes ya que era muy cómodo, en eso sintió un gemido y al girarse vio a su tío pegado a una de las paredes cerca de uno de los grandes almarios por lo que no lo había visto y se ruborizo. –tío Edward ase cuanto estas hay y porque no me dijiste nada, ella lo miro un poco molesta ya que no estaba bien que se vistiera frente a un hombre aunque sea su propio tío.

-mi pequeña Isabella perdona, es que me haz dejado sorprendido la ultima vez que te vi te veías mas pequeña y ahora con 8 años te vez encantadora y me hace muy feliz ver lo hermosa que eres cada día, se acerco a ella y le paso la mano por las mejillas ella se mordió el labio algo nerviosa, ya que por alguna razón lo que su tío hacia la estaba incomodando. –ya eres casi una hermosa señorita, se le acerco mas y la abrazo. –me perdonas por favor preciosa, ella asintió y el empezó a darle pequeños besos alrededor de su rostro, de pronto la abrazo mas fuerte y con una mano le agarro la cara para descender y besarla apasionadamente en los labios, ella trato de soltarse sin abrir los labios pero el soltó su rostro y le agarro la nariz haciendo que ella abriera la boca para respirar y así el aprovechar y profundizar su beso mientras sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo de la pequeña quien estaba muy asustada, lentamente dejo de besarla cuando sintió las lagrimas de Isabella en su rostro.

- eres malo tío, n te quiero en eso se tiro a la cama y comienzo a llorar mas fuerte Edward respiro varias veces para controlarse y no hacerla suya en ese instante, ya que aun no era tiempo y Renée no estaba dormida así que debía esperar, pero debía reconocerse que cuando la beso todo su cuerpo se excito y solo quería enterrarse dentro de ella y hacerla suya, pero debía esperar a que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

–bebe tranquila solo quería demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero, no me odies yo te quiero mucho Isabella, ella se giro sin dejar de llorar y lo miro a los ojos aun dolida, ese era su primer beso y siempre soñó que un príncipe vendría y se lo daría cuando fuera un poco mayor. =solo tengo 8 años pero se que ese tipo de besos no se les da a los niños y tu no tenias ningún derecho a robarme mi primer beso tío malo.

-pero mi linda muñequita yo solo quería tener un recuerdo tuyo, quería tener algo que se que nadie te dará y eso es tu primer beso preciosa, no estés enojada con migo yo se que me quieres, el ce acerco mas y la atrajo hacia el abrazándola fuertemente. –vamos quiero que siempre recuerdes que tu adorado tío fue quien te ha dado el mejor beso del mundo, ella lo miro pero no dijo nada. –Isabella no le digas nada a tu madre o se podría enojar contigo por la forma en que me hablaste, ella lo miro un poco molesta.

-esta bien tío, pero ahora necesito dormir un poco, me puedes dejar sola en mi habitación por favor, el la miro como herido y ella se sintió un poco mal por la forma en que lo estaba tratando, pero es que de verdad no le gusto que la besara. El puso cara de cachorrito y ella no pudo seguir enojada con el y le sonrió

-pero mi niña si cuando pequeña siempre dormíamos abrazados y nunca te molesto, algo en la mirada de mi ti no me gusto, tenia un brillo algo malvado y eso me dio miedo, mientras el empezó a pasarme las manos por los brazos para que me tranquilizara, escuche antes de dormir sus ultimas palabras. -tranquila muñequita yo te protegeré mientras duermes.( N/A: **pero quien la protegerá de el?).**

**-**ya había pasado 5 meses desde que vivía con su madre en la casa de su tío y aunque el no la había vuelto a besar, pero algo no estaba bien Isabella se despertaba un poco cansada siempre y a veces le dolía un poco las piernas de hecho mientras se bañaba había encontrado pequeñas marcas rojas en su pecho y en varias partes de su cuerpo pero no sabia a que se debía, su madre por lo general se acostaba temprano pero ella no podía dormir, su tío siempre le daba un beso de buenas noches y se quedaba con ella hasta que se dormía.

-linda ya es hora de que estés dormida, te traigo algo de chocolate bébetelo y luego quiero que te duermas, ella obedeció, adoraba el chocolate caliente y su tío todas las noches le traía una taza, luego de beberlo sintió sus parpados pesados mientras su tío le retiraba la taza y le acariciaba la barriga. – eso es pequeña duérmete mientras te acaricio la barriguita, bella lo miro medio dormida, pero algo en sus ojos la tenia intranquila.

-tío ya casi me duermo si quieres ya puedes irte a tu habitación dijo medio dormida y casi los ojos cerrándose, pero el no dejo de acariciarle la barriga. "_algo me dice que tío no debería estar acariciándome así, mejor finjo que ya me dormí a ver si se va de todas formas ya casi ni puedo abrir los ojos."_ –hasta mañana tío y cerro los ojos cansinamente, aunque aun no estaba totalmente dormida pudo sentir los cálidos labios de su tío en su barriga y como el le levantaba la franelita de su pijama le acariciaba sus pequeños senos, quiso gritar pero sus ojos ya no podía abrirla y se sentía tan cansada que se quedo completamente dormida.

-hay Isabella como deseo ya poseerte, es un suplicio no disfrutarte entera, Edward le subió la franela del pijama y empezó a chupar el diminuto pezón de la niña, alternando entre uno y otro luego fue descendiendo lentamente hasta su ombligo mientras le bajaba suavemente el pantaloncito de su pijama y luego los pantis, le entro delicadamente un dedo haciendo círculos sobre la intimidad de bella con sus dedos sobre la tibia vagina e la niña le separo los labios. –por ahora esta es la única forma que tengo de penetrarte aunque pronto lo hare de otra forma, sin decir mas entro su lengua en la pequeña vagina de la niña dando círculos y mordisqueándola, para luego succionarla mientras Isabella gemía entre sueños sin saber que su cuerpo estaba siendo violado por la lengua de su tío. A la mañana siguiente cuando Isabella se despertó su tío por suerte no estaba en la habitación, pero al bajarse de la cama sintió un poco de molestias, pero no le dio mucha importancia y se fue a bañar.

-dos días después Isabella estaba mirando por la ventana de la biblioteca al jardín y sintió a su tío detrás de ella mirándola para luego ponerse detrás de ella muy pegado para el también mirar por la ventana. –tío pensé que habías salido a hacer unos tramites a la ciudad.

-si mi princesa, pero eso ya esta hecho, Isabella sintió algo duro atrás de ella y se extraño ya que su tío parecía estar reclinándose demasiado a su espalda sin dejar de moverse. -te pasa algo cariño, pareces algo intranquila.

-tío que estas haciendo, el sonrió y la abrazo por la espalda pegándola ms a el y dándole un ligero beso en el cuello dejándola anonadada en eso Reneé llamo a su hija y ella fue corriendo a encontrarse con su madre.

-maldición tengo que salir de viaje muy pronto y tendré que durar mucho tiempo fuera del país, pero no puedo irme y quedarme con la espina o la duda de que alguien tome lo que me pertenece a mi, por lo que será mejor que mañana mismo tome lo que me pertenece, Edward salió de la casa y fue a ver porque Renée llamaba a Isabella y no le gusto mucho que solo fuera para que le ayudara a arreglar el jardín ya que ese tiempo que el pasaba con ella era suyo y nadie debía molestarlo ni siquiera su propia hermana mayor.

Al día siguiente bella estaba viendo la tv cuando su madre se le acerco muy arreglada y algo apurada. –bella cariño voy a ir a una reunión con mis amigas del club así que por favor quiero que te portes bien y te acuestes temprano ya que yo me quedare a dormir en casa de tu amiga Irina porque luego de la reunión las damas y yo iremos a tomar unos tragos para celebrar, pero tranquila tu tío Edward de seguro te podrá cuidar. La niña asintió, pero no pensaba que darse mucho rato despierta ya que no quería durar mucho rato a solas con su tío ya que cada día era peor, el solo quería vivir abrazándola, besándola o acariciándola de manera indebida y siempre la observaba por lo que ganado algo de coraje le dijo lo que pasaba a su madre pero esta no le creyó y mas bien la regaño y le dijo que Edward solo era muy cariñoso porque la quería mucho y no podían ser ingratas con el ya que el había hecho mucho por ellas, después de eso Edward dejo de ser muy cariñoso delante de Reneé pero cuando la encontraba a solas era todo lo contrario.

-si mami, como tu digas, me acostare pronto, espero que te diviertas con tus amigas, Reneé miro a su hija y se sentó en el mueble y le hizo seña a su hija para que se sentara a su lado, Isabella obedeció algo preocupada al ver el cambio de expresión de su madre parecía un poco preocupada o algo triste. –pasa algo malo mami?

-malo no, pero Edward me dijo que en unos días tendrá que irse de viaje y tardara un tiempo en regresar, de hecho tardara varios años debido a un trato que hizo con el señor Vulturis uno de sus socios tiene que para un tiempo fuera para arreglar diversos negocios muy complicados mi niña, es por eso que mañana le haremos una cena de despedida, de hecho me hubiera gustado hacerla hoy pero ya había quedado con las demás en reunirnos hoy y Edward fue tan comprensivo que me dijo que no había problema y que el se quedaría aquí contigo cuidándote, es tan bueno.

-si mami "_se va? eso quiere decir que estaré tranquila es genial si fuera por mi me pondría a bailar de la alegría, pero mejor disimulo o mami se enojara conmigo,aunque no me importa si es porque el se va_". – que mal mami lo extrañare, pero de seguro es por algo importante, ahora será mejor que te apures para que llegues a tiempo, luego de que su madre se fuera muy contenta Isabella fue a ver la tv mientras Edward trabajaba en su computadora encerrado en la biblioteca y Isabella aprovecho para bañarse y luego acostarse ya que le había dado algo de sueño. Mientras intentaba dormir no se dio cuenta de que Edward entraba a la habitación y le ponía seguro mientras se quitaba la ropa.

-Isabella cariño despierta por favor, lentamente ella abrió los ojos mientras trataba de moverse, pero no podía porque algo la tenia amarrada y cuando miro a su tío el estaba completamente desnudo observándola con una mirada de lujuria que le dio mucho miedo. –es hora de que seas completamente mía Isabella, ella lo miro horrorizada mientras el solo sonreía con una sonrisa torcida que a muchas le podría parecer sexi per a ella solo le aba miedo…

Jajajaja no me maten en el próximo cap viene la escena que todos quieren leer, pensaba ponerla en este, pero ya este cap ha salido muy largo y lo que escribí para el próximo bien merece otro cap, las quiero y muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por tener esa historia en favoritos.


	3. pasado continuacion

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer**

**Bueno si hay personas con problemas cardiacos o de moralidad muy alta no lean esto, también les advierto que no es apto para menores de edad ya que contiene sexo explicito y violaciones entre otras cosillas que luego descubrirán y a quienes las lean muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

Mientras intentaba dormir no se dio cuenta de que Edward entraba a la habitación y le ponía seguro mientras se quitaba la ropa.

-Isabella cariño despierta por favor, lentamente ella abrió los ojos mientras trataba de moverse, pero no podía porque algo la tenia amarrada y cuando miro a su tío el estaba completamente desnudo observándola con una mirada de lujuria que le dio mucho miedo. –es hora de que seas completamente mía Isabella, ella lo miro horrorizada mientras el solo sonreía con una sonrisa torcida que a muchas le podría parecer sexi per a ella solo le aba miedo…

-tío que haces porque estoy desnuda, Isabella estaba completamente desnuda y amarrada por las manos, no era la primera vez que lo veía desnudo ya que cuando era mas pequeña, el siempre se bañaba conmigo, cuando mi madre me dejaba en su casa, pero me decía que era nuestro pequeño secreto ya que lo asía cuando no había nadie en casa, pero aunque fue divertido al principio, pero luego todo cambio ya que cada vez el me hacia tocarlo y hacia sonido raros. Mientras ella divagaba en sus recuerdos Edward le estaba acariciando los labio besándolos lentamente mientras sus manos recorrían la piel ella intento moverse pero estaba fuertemente amarrada. –tío por favor suéltame, ella comenzó a llorar y el beso sus ojos suavemente.

-pero Isabella mi amor apenas estoy empezando, hoy serás mía, mi mujer solo mía lo entiendes ella lo miro un poco aterrada mientras el le acariciaba un pezón para luego mordisquearlo con sus dientes haciéndola gritar al morderla. Eres mi linda muñequita y te saboreare completita hermosa, Isabella empezó a llorar peor el no se detuvo y le siguió mordiendo el pezón para luego pasar al otro mordisqueándolo de igual forma y al ver como subían le comienzo a chupar el seno completamente haciéndola gritar con sensaciones muy raras nunca antes vividas por ella, empezó a lamerle el cuello dejándole chupones por todas partes mientras sus manos descendían por todo su cuerpo dejando chupones por donde pasaban sus labios fue descendiendo, parresia que se la quisiera comer completa. -primero marcare con mis labios toda tu deliciosa y hermosa piel y luego te penetrare ese hermoso cuerpo que tienes por todas partes, hoy dejaras de ser virgen completamente Isabella.

-por favor tío te prometo que no le diré a nadie, pero déjame ir por favor, el la miraba con lujuria y deseo. Mientras ella solo podía llorar y desear que alguien la viniera a rescatar ya que tenia mucho miedo de lo que le iba a pasar, ya que su tío parecía que quería violarla.

–dejarte ir, pero si apenas estamos empezando, te prometo que cuando terminemos te sentirás en las nubes o mejor dicho yo me sentiré así, ella lo miro llorosa y asustada, además de que se sentía un poco mareada o cansada el lo noto y sonrió. –sabes después de que le dijiste a tu madre esas tonterías, tuve que tomar medidas drásticas ya que no podía abrazarte mucho delante de ella empecé a poner somníferos en sus comida y cada noche me metía a tu habitación a acariciarte y besarte Isabella.

-mentira eso no puede ser cierto que me hiciste. Mi grito salió tan fuerte, pero no podía creer que mi propio tío halla sido capaz de hacer eso, si esto debe ser una pesadilla y debo despertar pronto el no seria capaz de hacerme esto no por favor dios que esto solo sea una pesadilla. Pero aun así sentía perfectamente las carisias de el por toda su piel tocando su cuerpo sin permiso de ella y actuando como si tuviera todo el derecho a hacerlo o que ella le perteneciera.

-mi amor yo te amo demasiado y aunque quieras que me detenga no lo hare, eres mía todo tu me pertenece y yo tomare todo lo que me pertenece Isabella, ella trataba de moverse y liberarse, pero su cuerpo se sentía extraño, debe ser por lo que el le había echado en la comida, Edward se relamió los labio y empezó a besar la pierna de Isabella mientras las iba separando subiendo lentamente hasta sus rodillas en donde dejo un gran chupetón para así seguir avanzando por la cara interna de su muslo y abrirle un poco mas las piernas para ver su péquela cavidad la cual olisqueo. –tu ahorma es exquisito amormío, mientras ella veía horrorizaba como el metía su lengua en la pequeña vagina el en peso a darle algunas lamidas algo fuertes dentro de ella haciendo círculos que provocaban en ella muchas sensaciones extrañas que la llenaban de vergüenza y remordimiento.

-te lo suplico tiito déjame ir, pero el no la escuchaba y ya había comenzado a chupar fuertemente la vagina de Isabella, saco su boca solo para penetrarla con un dedo suavemente, mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida ya que las manos de el eran delgadas con dedos largos de músico, por lo que sus dedos llegaban mas profundo que su lengua y eso le mucho miedo a Isabella quien se retorcía, pero tuvo que dejar de hacerlo al darse cuenta que con sus movimientos lo único que hacia era facilitarle a el las cosas.

-mira Isabella esta noche acabare con mi tortura, no es lo mismo tenerte a medias mientras duermes, yo quiero sentir tus gemidos, ver tus ojos mientras te toco y que me toques a mi, sin avisar metió otro dedo dentro de ella para ir sacándolo y entrando esta vez mas rápido y luego un tercer dedo haciendo que ella poco a poco sintiera un torbellino dentro de ella como si fuera a explotar hasta que al fin llego a la cima del placer convulsionándose en el pacer que nunca antes había experimentado, mientras Edward la miraba extasiado. –este ha sido tu primer orgasmo cariño y me alegra a ver sido yo quien te lo ha dado mi linda y ahora es hora de que tu me des placer a mi no cree? Ella lo miro extrañada mientras el acercaba su pene grande y majestuosos cerca de su cara.

-que, que quieres hacer tío porque acerca eso tan cerca de mi cara, Isabella estaba horrorizada en la forma en que la miraba y de cómo acercaba su miembro a los labios de ella. –tío deja de hacer eso me asusta mucho detente por… no pudo seguir hablando porque el aprovecho que ella tenia la boca abierta para entrar su pene en la boca de una muy sorprendida Isabella, quien en ese momento no pudo evitar que el le violara la boca con su enorme pene. –ella sabia que no podía hacerlo enojar, pero tenia miedo y quería que acara eso de su boca.

-ahora muñequita yo se que quieres mucho a tu tío y no me quieres ver triste o enojado, así que quiero que empieces a chupar mi pene y con tu lengua lo lamas ella lo miro horrorizada, pero el le agarro el cabello dirigiendo mas su pene con rápidos movimientos en la boca de ella, cuando ella tímidamente y torpemente comenzó a lamerle el pene el se sintió en las nubes. –haaaa si muñequita mas así y comenzó a embestir contra la boca de Isabella cada vez mas rápido. –siiiiiiiiiii aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh y rápidamente empezó a brotar un liquido pre seminal para luego ir saliendo el semen caliente de Edward. –vamos se buena niña y bébete toda mi lechita, ella tubo que obedecer ya que el estaba prácticamente encima de su cabeza y con las manos atadas no podía evitarlo, por lo que se trago todo el semen.

-eso sabe raro tío n me gusto, ya terminaste por favor déjame ir, quiero a mi mama, me duelen las manos y siento mi pancita rara déjame ir por favor te lo imploro tiito, el solo sonrió se acerco a la niña para besarla apasionadamente mientras le pellizcaba los pequeños pezones con la manos, bajando lentamente mientras dejaba mas marcas de chupones hasta llegar a sus pequeños senos los cuales chupo y mordisqueo salvajemente dejándole fuerte marcas.

-cuando te crezcan las voy a disfrutar bastante y ahora es casi hora de que tu seas mía, peor para que veas que soy un buen tío y el hombre que te ama veré si te falta mucho para estar preparada, de inmediato le metió un dedo en la vagina de ella. Bella pudo sentir como el volvía a meter otro dedo ya eran dos y luego un tercero dentro de su pequeña vagina. –ya no puedo esperar mas amor, no sabes como te deseo y necesito tenerte, necesito estar dentro de ti, ella lo miro mientras el ponía su miembro el cual al parecer había crecido demasiado Isabella lo miro con horror, ya que hace unos momentos estaba menos grande. -esta así por ti y solo tu puedes hacer que se sienta mejor, así que debes asumir tu culpa como buena niña y aceptar lo que te hare.

-noooooooooooo, el había entrado de una sola estocada dentro de ella causándole gran dolor, ni siquiera había sido gentil sino que era desesperado se movía dentro de ella rápidamente como si fuera un animal salvaje sin darle tiempo a que se recuperara embestía una y otra vez mientras Isabella solo gritaba de dolor. –me duele mucho tío por favor para. Los llantos salían como si fuera un manantial, pero aun así el continuo cabalgándola como una fiera se detuvo un momento y la desato y si salirse de dentro de ella la acomodo mejor para si poder embestirla mas salvajemente, ahora como mas fuerza mientras la pobre Isabella solo gritaba con una mezcla de sentimientos, ya que aunque le dolía como el mismo demonio aun así sentía algo de placer y se sentía sucia y una aberración por estar el haciéndole aquello.

-maldición eres condenadamente apretada, esto es la gloria y eres toda, toda mía, ahora vamos se giro quedando ella encima. –mueve te Isabella, como ella no lo hizo le dio unas nalgadas para que se moviera ella grito al sentir el dolor de sus nalgadas y comenzó a moverse muy despacio, ya que aun la lastimaba y se sentía muy adolorida. –vamos nena muévete a su para mi que soy tu dueño, tu amo, tu señor y todo lo que necesitas. Edward no podía contenerse por lo que empezó a embestirla desde a bajo con movimientos expertos y sigilosos como pantera en celo, haciendo que Isabella gimiera cada vez mas y mas a pesar del dolor que sentía también sentía algo de placer, aunque ella misma no supiera identificar esa extraña sensación que la embargaba por completo y la hacia sentir un nudo en el estomago.

-no puedo mas por favor tío siento que mi cuerpo va a explotar y me duele mucho paremos aunque sea un momento de verdad estoy cansada y mi cuerpo me duele mucho, pero aun así el solo la giro poniéndola boca abajo para embestirla por detrás para así entrar y salir como un demonio de se vagina una y otra vez soltando un grito animal junto con Isabella cuando llegaron al clímax y convulsionándose ambos llegaron juntos, Isabella tenia la cara roja de vergüenza, pero Edward estaba mas que alegre estaba muy complacido. –ya terminamos verdad.

-no mi amor apenas ahora estamos empezando, creo haberte dicho que no dejaría nada virgen en ti, ya que tengo que probar cada parte de ese hermoso cuerpo que tienes y toda vía hay una área de ti que es virgen, ella lo miro sin entender a que se refería, pero con mucho miedo ya que algo dentro de ella le decía que todo seria muchísimo peor esta vez y que le dolería mas lo que sea que el estuviera pensado hacerle.

-Quiero que te pongas en cuatro patas como una linda gatita y levantes tu hermoso trasero, ella lo miro asustada y aunque tuvo miedo aun así no lo obedeció el se impaciento y la obligo a ponerse como el quería dándole algunas nalgadas hasta que ella se tindío y solo obedeció lo que el decía, así me gusta gatita que seas muy mansita, además eres mi amor y yo soy tu hombre y puedo hacerte lo que se me de la gana. Isabella sintió como el bajaba de la cama y luego volvía a subir y de pronto sintió como el le aplicaba una crema, por un momento pensó que era para curarla de las heridas que le había hecho, pero al ver donde le estaba aplicando la crema se quiso quitar pero el no se lo permitió.

-Vasta Isabella quédate quieta maldición o tendré que ser muy rudo contigo y se que so no te gustara verdad mi hermosa muñequita, el acerco sus labios a los de ella y la comenzó a besar, mientras sus manos tocaban el trasero de bella para luego entrar dos dedos en su trasero llenos de pomada. -tranquila mi amor, esta pomada te relajaras además de que tiene la habilidad de hacer que seas mas receptiva a mis carisias en esta parte de tu cuerpo y después de entrar y sacar los dedos empezó a escucharse sonidos que salían de la misma Isabela avergonzándose por como su cuerpo reaccionaba antes esas caricias, pero Edward no aguanto y colocándose detrás de ella empezó a dirigir su miembro al ano de ella penetrándola despacio. –eres tan estrecha peor me encanta amormío y la penetro mas profundamente entrando y saliendo de ella cada vez mas rápido hasta que sintió como se venia derramándose dentro de la pequeña y cayendo ambos desplomados sobre la cama, pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer algún movimiento el le estaba agarrado los pequeños senos mientras dirigía su peen esta vez a la vagina de ella penetrándola rápidamente moviéndose cada vez con mas fuerzas hasta que Isabella no pudo mas y se desmayo en los brazos de el completamente exhausta.

-Isabella cariño que bueno que ya hallas bajado, pero niña que forma de dormir llevas tres días durmiendo, aunque supongo que Edward tenia razón ese medicamento que te dio es muy bueno, pero da demasiado sueño, ella miro a su madre un poco triste. Ya que lo ultimo que recordaba era a Edward violándola en su cama antes de que todo desapareciera.

-mami no se que te conto mi tío Edwards, pero hay algo que debo contarte que paso cuando me dejaste en la casa sola con el… su madre la miro extrañada y aunque se seria sucia miro a su madre y decidió que le diría todo y si ella no le creía solo debía llevarla a un medico para que la examinaran y así verían que ya no era virgen y que el la había usado como si fuera su muñeca o su títere para sus pervertidos y lujuriosos deseos.

-tranquila Isabella ya le conté a tu madre todo lo de tu accidente y ahora por favor Reneé tráeme lo que te pedí que ya debo irme cuando su madre salió Isabella aun no se había movido ya que estaba muy asustada. –mas vale que no digas ni una sola palabra de lo que paso entre nosotros amor, además debo irme por un tiempo y cuando regrese te tomare como mi pareja lo entiende amor, sin esperar respuesta la beso apasionadamente para luego separarse y mirarla fijamente mientras Reneé se acercaba a traerle lo que el le había pedido luego sonrió y camino hacia la salida mientras Isabella lo miraba anonadada.

Que les pareció, espero les haya gustado, ya desde el próximo capitulo Isabella ya será una joven así que no me maten por este cap.


	4. el regreso de mi pesadilla

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero que les guste este cap y sobre todo no me dejare intimidar por personas tontas que dicen cada tontería sin siquiera pensar en los sentimientos de los demás. Además creo que desde el principio e puesto todo tipo de advertencias sobre el contenido de mis historias, y es que ellos buscan estas historias la leen y luego se las dan de moralista, por dios que hipocresía.**

**Pido disculpas formales a todos los chicos que leen mis historias, es que como la mayoría son chicas nunca les doy las gracias los chicos, gracias por leerme y tranquilos seguiré escribiendo y les aclaro por que parece que hay algunas dudas Edward si es tío sanguíneo de bella y no lo cambiare solo porque a alguien no le guste y a quien no le guste que se aguante.**

**Y perdonen la tardanza, pero estoy haciendo el pre-internado y e estado bastante ocupada, si mas les dejo el siguiente cap.**

-no puedo creer que ya han pasado 9 años de lo que me paso, ahora tengo 17 años y me he convertido en una persona introvertida e insegura, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero desde hace algunos años prefiero que me llamen solamente bella, ya que a muy corta edad r vivido una experiencia que me ha traumatizado, durante mi niñez fui salvajemente violada, desde ese fatídico día en que de la forma mas cruel y perversa me arrebataron mi inocencia y todo a manos de una de las personas que debía cuidarme y protegerme, el era alguien a quien quería mucho y en quien confiaba ciegamente, pero traiciono mi confianza y dejo en mi un cascaron vacio sin vida, triste y muy solitario.

-las primera noches tenia pesadillas con lo que me había pasado y aunque con el tiempo se me han quitado, no e podido volver a confiar en absolutamente en nadie, ni siquiera en mi madre, ya no tengo pesadillas, pero desde ese día algo cambio en mi para mal. Mi forma de vestir también cambio. Antes adoraba las faldas y los vestidos, pero ahora los detesto y solo visto pantalones largos un poco anchos y sudaderas o camisas y no uso nunca nada ajustado, detesto llamar la atención, pero eso a veces es difícil de lograr en este pueblo en donde siempre hace frio y llueve, pero lo peor es que en muchas ocasiones me he sentido vigilada y aunque suene paranoica, a veces siento que alguien me vigilada y eso me da mucho miedo.

-cuando voy en mi camioneta siento que varios ojos me vigilan y para colmo ya van 5cinco de mis compañeros que mueren misteriosamente y todo después de haber demostrado un gran interés en mi, y aunque les había rechazado, ellos habían seguido insistiendo, no les deseaba sus muertes, bueno tal vez a dos de ellos y aunque dicen las autoridades que fueron devorados por un animal salvaje dejándolos sin siquiera una sola gota de sangre, eso no quiere decir que me alegre que ben, Tyler, Jared, james y Demetri murieran de esa forma.

-me dolió la muerte de ben, Tyler y Jared, ya que habían mostrado diversos grados de atracción sobre mi y aunque nunca les di pie a nada ellos decían quererme. Y aunque les dije que no seguían insistiendo, peor no era para que murieran por ello, mientras que con los otros dos las cosas cambiaban, yo no les deseaba la muerte a ninguno de ellos en verdad. Aunque para ser completamente sincera james y Demetri me daban mucho miedo y aunque suene muy mal, la muerte de ellos no me molesto tanto. Y creo que el mundo es un lugar mejor ahora que ellos están muertos, peor lo que me preocupa es otra cosa…

-tanto Demetria como james eran dos bravucones del colegio que adoraban meterse con todos y hablarle mal a las personas, tenían novias, pero aun así se follaban a todas las chicas que podían y adoraban molestarme, me decían que yo necesitaba un hombre para descubrir mi lado femenino y en tres ocasiones casi llegaron a tocarme, dos de ellas fueron interrumpidos por mis profesores y la ultima fue cuando murieron, pero en esa ocasión no se que paso en verdad solo se que en un momento ellos me habían seguido y chocado mi camioneta por detrás para que me detuviera, pero como no lo hice choque contra un albor en una curva desmayándome en el proceso, luego de eso desperté en mi habitación y hasta la fecha nunca supe como llegue ahí. Pero lo que de verdad me asusto fue enterarme que tanto james como Demetria habían muerto debido a un accidente automovilístico y cuando baje a ver mi camioneta estaba como si nada hubiera pasado y sin ninguna abolladura.

-en ese momento estuve agradecida de no habar casi con nadie, ya que no sabia como explicar lo que había sucedido de hecho si alguien me lo contara a mi pensaría que esa personas no estaba muy cuerda, pero me inquieta no saber como llegue a mi casa o lo que había pasado con ellos luego de que me desmaye, pero algo dentro de mi me dice que muy pronto para mi desgracia iba a saber, lo que sucedía.

-después de la muerte de ellos todo había estado relativamente normal y la nueva novedad era mis dos nuevos compañeros de clase, uno era muy hermoso de pelo rubio y ojos dorados llamado Alex, con esa cara de niño bueno traía a las chicas muy embobadas, mientras que el otro era paúl de aspecto un poco mas rudo y pelo negro, peor de piel tan blanca como la de Alex ambos a su manera eran hermosos, pero algo en Alex me llamaba mas la atención, pero como creo que me estoy sorbiendo medio loca, juro que me pareció que un día que había un poco de sol por un momento su piel se veía mucho mas clara que de costumbre.

- Alex estaba hablando con su amigo y Me le quede viendo y me sonroje al notar las miradas que el y paúl me habían dado, sobre todo porque dos de las profesoras mas sexys del colegio me miraban enojadas, peor no entendía porque, tanto la profesora rosalie, como la profesora Irina me miraban como si fuera malo mirar a Alex o como si fuera un pecado. Me ruborice de pensar que ellas estaban interesadas en ellos y les molestaba que alguien tan feo e insignificante como yo le interesara ellos, pero que lejos estaban de la verdad, ya que yo no podía ni quiera salir con nadie, ya que no dejaría que nadie me lastimara como lo había hecho el.

-Swan será mejor que te vallas directo a casa, ya que esta nublado y tu eres un poco torpe, así que no quiero accidentes, entendido, mire a la profesora Irina algo sorprendida de que me hablara así, ella era profesora de francés y su amiga la profesora rosalie hall era profesora de letras y aunque eran estrictas eran muy buenas profesoras, aunque a mi me trataban un poco mas duro que a los demás y cuando algún chico estaba cerca de mi lograban que ni me notara, algo que en verdad les agradecía, una de mis compañeras que escucho lo que la profesora me había dicho me miro y yo solo pude encogerme de hombros.

-que extraño que la profesora te regañara bella y justo cuando se suponía que irías a mi casa esta tarde, la cara de janes era de preocupación genuina. Yo sabía que era una buena chica con esa mirada inocente, pero que escondía un gran genio y fortaleza. –espero que luego podamos hacer el trabajo de literatura juntas, le sonreí mientras la miraba fijamente, ya que aunque no éramos lo que se dice amigas, era una de las pocas chicas que me caía bien en el instituto. Aunque para ser realmente sincera es toda mi culpa ya que la mayoría son muy amables y agradables, aunque tenga personalidades un poco contradictorias en ocasiones, de verdad que valen mucho.

-perdón janes pero será en otra ocasión ahora será mejor que valla a mi casa, ya que le prometí a mi madre llegar temprano. Se que era una mentira, pero no podía decirle que no quería estar con nadie mas, aun no estaba preparada para tener amigas o amigos y jugar a los súper amigos, yo de verdad necesitaba mi soledad y mi tristeza, eran mi refugio y mi único sostén cuando los recuerdos me destruían por completo mi paz y mi calma.

Salí rápidamente de ahí y me monte en mi camioneta la cual cosa rara en mi le puse la velocidad mas alta, por lo que rápidamente llegue a mi casa y mi corazón por algún motivo empezó a palpitar muy fuerte y mis manos sudaban, sabia que algo malo pasaría, pero aun no sabia que, no se porque pero algo me decía que corriera que no entrara a mi casa, que cuando atravesara esa puerta mi peor pesadilla se confirmaría, pero aun así no hice caso y baje de la camioneta. En eso vi el auto de mi madre estacionado, me sorprendió que llegara tan pronto ya que últimamente se la pasaba mucho a fuera, sospechaba que tenía un novio, pero ella no me había contado absolutamente nada de ello

-guao que auto, me sorprendió ver un hermoso volvo plateado estacionado un poco mas allá del de auto de mi madre, no sabia quien podía tener ese auto, pero algo si era seguro no había visto a nadie por aquí con un auto tan hermoso, "_ tal vez Reneé trajo al fin a su novio para que lo conociera"_ de inmediato hice una mueca, ya que no tenia el menor deseo de conocer al nuevo novio de mi madre, respire hondo y abrir la puerta un poco seria, al abrir la puerta todo parecía normal, escuchaba la voz de mi madre en la sala y cuando me acerque a donde escuchaba su voz y vi la persona con la que estaba hablando me quede de piedra y me puse mas blanca que un el algodón al ver unos ojos verdes mirándome, esos ojos eran tan hermosos y aterradores que de un momento a otro todo mi pasado llego a mi mente y no pude resistir el pánico y antes de saber que pasaba en mi cabeza todo se volvió negro.

-Isabella hija despierta que tienes. A lo lejos escuchaba la voz de mi madre y lentamente fui saliendo de la nube de oscuridad que me envolvía y abrí lentamente los ojos para ver el rostro preocupado de mi madre, por un momento quise detener el tiempo y detenerme en los cálidos ojos de mi madre y sin mas la abrace y comencé a llorar, ella me abrazo confundida y trato de calmarme en eso sentí unos ojos mirándome y al girar lo vi mirándome, me asusto su mirada, era como si el estuviera un platillo delicioso que se quisiera comer, en sus ojos había deseo y algo que no sabia como explicar, pero me daba mucho miedo. -Isabella hija que te pasa, de seguro que todo esto es por no comer bien, hay Edward no se que hacer con esta niña, casi no come buen y mira lo delgaducha que esta, el me miro como un depredador a su presa y sonrió.

-si hermanita puedo ver lo delgada que esta, sus palabras las dijo con ese acento suave que me hizo sentir escalofríos, en eso sonó el celular de mi madre y esta se apresuro a contestar y después de cinco minutos de conversación de ella por el celular los miro un poco preocupada y algo desencajada. -pasa algo Reneé?

-si me temo que Sarah necesita mi ayuda para terminar de arreglar el salón en donde se celebrara la nueva reunión de damas y tengo que ir ya que se suponía que irían a ayudarle otras damas, pero como están trayendo algunas cosas de otra ciudad todo es un caos, espero me perdonen que los deje solos, pero no puedo dejar a mi amiga sola con todo el trabajo que hay que hacer, mire a mi madre sorprendida y asustada, ya que no quería quedarme a solas con el, pero estaba tan aturdida que no podía ni hablar.

-tranquila Reneé puedes ir con tu amiga y espero que todo quede como quieren, mientras me quedare con Isabella recordando viejos tiempos, de hecho como es mejor para ti quedarte a hacer los últimos arreglos en casa de tu amiga, si quieres quedarte esta noche allá, mi madre lo miro encantada ya que eso le resorbía varios problemas, pero aun seguía dudosa. -ve y busca dos mudad de ropa y así tienes que ponerte, en menos de 2 minutos mi madre subió y bajo ya con la maleta preparada y yo la miraba en estado se shop de lo rápido que lo tenia todo.

-ya la había preparado, pero no sabia con quien dejar a bella y eso me preocupaba, pero ahora que estas aquí hermanito se que la cuidaras muy bien, últimamente muchos jóvenes han muerto de forma medio rara y no me gradaba dejar a mi niña solita, muchas gracias por cuidarme a mi niña y regreso mañana en la tarde me dio un beso y se fue mientras yo seguía parada en el mismo lugar hasta que el se me acerco y me toco entre sus brazos.

-no sabes como te extrañe amor mío, pero pienso resarcirme de todos estos años que tuve que estar lejos de ti, antes de que pudiera hacer algo me tomo de la cara y me obligo a besarlo. Sus labios no eran tiernos, eran salvajes, posesivos y dominantes parecía que querían comerme, al fin conseguí salir de mi letargo y trate de luchar contraer. –eso no servirá mi dulce Isabella, deseo tenerte y te tendré, no olvides que desde hace 9 años eres mía solo mía y de nadie mas, sus ojos eran peligrosos en su miraba había algo muy extraño y me dio mucho temor que me paralizo de nuevo lo que el aprovecho parra manosearme hasta detenerse en la redondez de mis senos y sin aviso levanto mi camiseta y los contemplo aun con el sostén puesto.

-por favor detente, no quiero que esta pesadilla se repita tío. Nunca dije nada ni lo diré te lo juro, peor deja de hacerme estas cosas el sonrió como si no me hubiera escuchado y me volvió a besar mientras miles de finas lagrimas recorrían mi cara, de pronto sentí que el piso desaparecía de mis pies, ya que me había cargado trate de zafarme, pero parecía que era como una simple pluma y el parecía mas fuerte, casi como una piedra y ahora podía notar que estaba muy frio y eso me extraño bastante, peor no pude seguir divagando en mi mente porque el ya me había llevado a su habitación y me deposito en la cama.

-ya es hora de que me complazcas después de tantos años son complacer a tu amor Isabella, porque parece que haz olvidado que eres mía mi mujer y tengo todo el derecho de tomarte cuantas beses yo quiera y ahora quítate esa horrible ropa que quiero verte desnuda o prefieres que te la quite yo, lo mire horrorizada mientras el se iba acercando a mi.

Continuara.

Perdón la tardanza prometo no tardar tanto con los próximos les quiero, ha y de regalo el próximo cap será muy intenso. Y en unos días subo los demás cap de mis otras historias.


	5. sometiendote

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer**

Muchas gracias a todas y todos por sus comentarios, volví a subir el cap. ya que tenia algunos errores, se que algunos otros se me han escapado, pero creo que ahora esta mejor que el que había subido. Gracias por sus críticas chicas y chicos se aprende con ellas y a las personas que consideran que solo alguien que ha sido violado pude escribir esto, están muy equivocadas.

Por favor es que piensan que solo con la gente dejar de escribir de un tema dejara de pasar, pues se equivocan, al escribir de un tema, las personas lo leen y se pueden dar cuenta si algo así pasa cerca y así puedan ayudar a quien tenga este problema, los tabúes son solo una forma de la sociedad de encubrir tales actos de maldad.

Y PARA QUE LO ENTIENDAN DE UNA, NUNCA E SIDO VIOLADAY NO DEJARE LA HISTORIA SOLO PORQUE YA CASI EN EL QUITO CAPITULO A ALGUIEN LE DE POR MORALISMOS HIPOCRITAS, ES QUE NO SABEN LEER O DE QUE PENSARON QUE TRATARIA LA HISTORIA CUANDO LEYERON EL ALGUMENTO.

**Advertencia este capitulo tiene alto contenido sexual, lenguaje explicito, VIOLACION, violencia. Y si lo leen es bajo su responsabilidad. Así que a los que no les gusta esta historia nadie les esta obligando a leerlo.**

**-**sin darme cuenta el me había traído a su habitación y estaba encima de mi diciéndome que yo le pertenecía. Lo peor es que no tenia fuerzas suficientes para pelear contraer o de resistirme ante sus avances sobre mi cuerpo. Además de que creo que mi mente me engaña, siento su piel muy fría y me pareció notar un ligero cambio en el color de sus ojos, deja de divagar bella o tu pesadilla se hará realidad de nuevo, pero hay algo en el que evita que lo rechace por completo.

-te lo juro tío, no le diré a nadie, pero ya para por favor, esto no esta bien tu eres mi tío, sangre de mi sangre, por favor detente, dios mío porque me tiene que pasar esto de nuevo, tío detente no mas, aunque bella no quisiera admitirlo su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse muy raro y su propio cuerpo parecía cooperar con los avances de el sobre su piel.

–no me mires de esa forma por favor y ya déjame ir tío. "_Tengo miedo, mucho miedo que alguien me ayude por favor y porque me siento así, pareciera que mi cuerpo fuera a estalla ante el calor que invade mi cuerpo cada vez que me toca_" –déjame ir tío por lo que mas quieras no me lastimes como la otra vez.

-hay Isabella, es que acaso no entiendes, que desde ese hermoso momento en que te hice mía en la flor de tu niñez, tu me perteneces solo a mi. Bella podía sentirlo rosar su cuerpo completamente desnudo contra el de ella. -En este momento recordaras todo lo que te hice ya que con mis carisias voy a hacer que tu cuerpo se acuerde del mío y que implores por más, todo tú ser son míos amor y ahora bésame, sin esperar respuesta volvió a devorar sus labios como si fueran el más rico chocolate, mientas que ella solo podía dejarse hacer, ya que algo le impedía resistirse a el.

-Hay mi dios ayuda, pero sus suplicas eran en vano ya que el devoraba sus cuello dejando visibles chupones y mordidas mientras sus manos recorrían sus cuerpo rompiendo toda la ropa que encontraba a su paso y poniendo colorada toda la blanca piel de ella, bella miraba los ojos de el sorprendida por los diferentes tonos de estos, ala vez de la frialdad de su piel, que lejos de molestarla por algún extraño motivo las excitaba cada vez mas. –tengo miedo tío por favor detente ya.

-eres mía y esos deliciosos pezones, me están llamando, Edward miraba los pezones de bella con lujuria. –veo que valió la pena la espera. Tus senos han crecido en espera de que yo venga a disfrutarlos, desde ahora te prohíbo usar sostén quiero que cada vez que se me antoje devorarlos no tengan esa prisión tan molesta. Bella gimió fuerte cuando sintió los dedos fríos de Edward masajeándole los pezones, para ver horrorizada como empezaba a chuparle los senos mordiéndole uno de ellos hasta hacerla llorar.

-basta de verdad no aguanto esto, todo esto esta mal y no debes hacerme esto a mi tío, soy tu sobrina, sangre de tu sangre o es que lo olvidaste tío. Para ya. Pero Bella no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara ante esas caricias. "_hay no porque me siento así, esto esta mal quiero que pare y a la vez que siga, soy mala, muy mala, esto no debería gustarme y se que debería odiarlo, pero me gusta demasiado maldita sea". –_detente odio esto.

-Eres completamente deliciosa, no sabes los deseos que tengo de probarte por completo hermosa no sabes los enormes deseos que tengo de enterrarme dentro de ti de una vez, pero no, me tomare mi tiempo para saborearte y que tu me desees mas dentro de ti, se separo de ella y comenzó a lamerle el pie dejándole a la vez chupones por toda la piel de sus piernas, y fue subiendo hasta llegar al triangulo que guardaba su intimidad.

-no eso no por favor no lo hagas tío, pero el no la escuchaba y bella tampoco podía evitarlo ya que una extraña fuerza nublaba su mente, su razón y la obligaba a permitir que el hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo y lentamente sintió como el apartaba sus pliegues suavemente para ir lamiéndola. Mientras poco a poco se tornaba más salvaje en lo más hondo de su intima cavidad, separando sus labios y acercando sus dedos para penetrarla con ellos.

-Edward entro lentamente un dedo en su vagina deslizándolo lentamente haciendo que ella gimiera sin querer y para su propio horror, sintió mucho placer

-Ya basta por favor tío Edward"nooo_, puedo sentir su dedo frio y duro dentro de mi, porque es tan hermoso, ahora que lo pienso antes era bello, pero ahora lo es muchisisimo mas, pero que diablos pienso el es mi tío y me esta violando"._ –nooo por favor no mas, detente te lo pido tío, pero el solo le sonreía con una sonrisa torcida que la confundió aun mas.-basta ya, me haces daño y no me gusta, pero sus gemidos dejaban entre dicho sus propias palabras.

-Ahora disfruta hermosa, mis dedos te harán sentir placer, pero solo yo te llevare a la cima del cielo. Empezó a mover sus dedos adentro y a fuera primero 1 y luego ya eran tres los dedos mientras Bella no podía evitar callar sus gemidos de pronto el no pudo mas la tiro a la cama para ajustarla mas a su cuerpo y entro en ella de una sola estocada haciéndola gritar de placer y algo de dolor.

–Así que nadie mas a entrado aquí desde aquella vez, sabes como lo se, es porque sigues estrechita, que eres una delicia, yo te are crecer y tu cuerpo pronto se acostumbrara a mi bella.-eres lo que mas amo y deseo Isabella y ahora te mostrare todo lo que he deseado hacerte desde hace tanto tiempo, peor que por mi maldito viaje no pude, peor valió la pena todo el sacrificio, si puedo tenerte así solo para mi.

-nooooo, para me duele, esto es muy incomodo tío, ya basta, por favor te lo imploro detente ya, pero el no se detenía, sino que cabalgaba cada vez con mucha mas fuerza a Isabella asiendo que sus gemidos se escucharan fuera de la casa. Hasta que lentamente fue cayendo en un torbellino de placer. Para así sucumbir ante el, mientras su cuerpo no podía evitar ser suyo y estallar en un gran orgasmo junto a el hombre que la había vuelto a violar. –malvado porque me haces esto, Isabella no pudo contener mas las lagrimas, mientras Edward solo sonreía ante sus logros.

-Eres estupenda adoro penetrarte y tu cuerpo es mucho mejor de lo que pensé que seria mi adorada Bella, ahora vamos bésame amor, ella miro con horror como su cuerpo no la obedecía entregándose a los salvajes besos de Edward, quien aun seguía dentro de ella.

–que pasa Isabella es que acaso pensabas que tu cuerpo me rechazaría, pues si es así tengo para decirte mi hermosa ninfa que te haz equivocado, ya es imposible que eso pase porque desde el momento en que te tome por primera vez tu cuerpo se imprimió del mío y cada vez que te toque responderá ante mis carisias.

-de que demonios hablas. Tú apenas acabas de llegar y en cuanto mi madre da la espalda me violas, que clase de monstruo sádico y perverso eres, me violaste siendo apenas una niña. Que pasa contigo tío porque eres así. Porque me haces esto a mi y porque tus ojos son tan diferentes. Ahora tus ojos parecen de gato de tanto que cambian de color y tu piel es tan fría, pareces un maldito vampiro, el la miro serio y luego le brindo una sonrisa torcida que la dejo sorprendida, fascinada y a la vez molesta, para colmo como aun estaba dentro de ella sintió como su pene se ponía mas grande haciéndola gemir para su total desagrado y horror.

-jajaja si he cambiado físicamente y no sabes cuando amor mío, pero ahora no es tiempo para hablar de eso… Ahora solo quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido y hacerte llegar a la gloria mientras te monto, te penetro y te hago gemir, así que rodéame la cintura con tus hermosas piernas. Bella quería revelarse, pero una extraña fuerza la obliga a asentir y rodearle la cintura con las piernas, el se coloco encima de ella y empezó a montarla de una forma tan salvaje que la estaba lastimando, ella grito al sentir como el le mordía el cuello mientras la cabalgaba haciéndola gritar fuerte.

Los gemidos cada vez eran mas fuertes mientras el devoraba su boca apasionadamente, un pequeño hilo de sangre descendió por el cuello de bella, pero le lo lamio y la herida se cerro, bella ni cuenta se dio ya que estaba en un completo transe donde solo se podía dejar llevar por el placer de sentirlo encima cabalgándola con mas fuerza, ella podía sentir sus manos agarrando, besando, lamiendo y torturando sus senos, dejándolos cada vez mas sensibles. Ella solo podía sentir lo que el le hacia, ya que estaba indefensa ante el, Edward tironeaba sus pezones a la vez que los mordisqueaba haciéndola gritar de tanto placer prohibido mientras aun seguía penetrándola, saliendo y entrando de dentro de ella como si de una carrera se tratara.

-Grita mas fuerte, se que te doy placer no trates de fingir lo contrario, nunca conocerás un mejor amante, bueno mejor dicho nunca tendrás otro amante, si alguien mas llegara a tocarte lo mato hermosa, te juro que lo mato, así como he matado a esos otro imbéciles que han osado mirarte, bella escucho con horror esa confesión, pero aun así su cuerpo no hacia lo que quería, y por mas repulsión que sintiera no podía evitar gemir y gritar mientras el la penetraba cada vez mas fuerte, hay Isabella no sabes cuantas noches ansié tenerte así debajo de mi, pero no solo de bajo se movió rápidamente y cabio la posición que dando ella de lado y el semi sentado en la cama y la penetro aun con mas fuerza que antes, sacando fuertes gemidos de la boca de ella.

-no así no, no me gusta tío, para deja esto ya no quiero pero el en vez de parar se acomodo mejor e intensifico sus enviste haciendo que ella se olvidara de todo lo que había dicho anteriormente. –eres deliciosa y eres toda mía amor, volvió cambiar de posición para esta vez penetrarla desde atrás haciendo que doblara un poco el cuerpo levantando el trasero y separándole las piernas haciendo que se le notara mas fácilmente la vagina mientras no dejaba de penetrarla una y otra vez como si fuera una fiera salvaje.

-el cuerpo de bella estaba lleno de marcas, mordidas, arañazos, y besos que el depositaba sobre su cuerpo, era como si con cada toque necesitara marcarla, sus embistes iban aumentando cada vez mas, mientras bella sentía que su corazón se quería salir del pecho, empezó a convulsionar en un orgasmo descomunal, mientras el se reía satisfecho de lo que podía lograr en ella. La saco de la cama y la pego de la pared sin salir de ella haciéndola agarrarse de las barandillas de la ventana, mientras le subía una pierna casi a la altura de la ventana, para así poder penetrarla mas profundamente, bella era como una muñequita, sin voluntad, su cuerpo cedía ante todo lo que el quería hacerle, ya no podía resistirse a el y eso la ponía aun mas confundida.

-hoy sea completado lo que selle hace tantos años, a partir de ahora cada vez que yo quiera serás mía bella, no quiero que nunca te niegues a mi. Quiero que siempre seas así de sumisa para mí, que dejes que sea tu hermosos cuerpo el que hable, bella escuchaba sus palabras, pero no se concentraba ya que el la estaba penetrándola salvajemente a la vez que devoraba su cuello y sus suaves, pero frías manos masajeaba sus senos fuertemente, logrando que salieran fuertes gemidos de los labios de Isabella. -Tu piel es tan deslizaba y tu eres tan receptivas, no sabes cuanto te deseo, pero hoy me saciare de ti aunque tenga que hacerte el amor toda la noche.

-ya no puedo mas por favor para tío. Estoy muy cansada y me duele todo, ya no siento mi cuerpo, por favor solo detente no siento mis piernas, el se rio y se separo de ella brevemente para ponerla frente a el y cargarla, asiendo que ella lo rodeara con sus piernas y descansara su cabeza en los hombros de el. Para luego poner las manos de ella alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a penetrarla de pie, mientras ella se aferraba a su cuerpo evitando caerse, mientras el solo la penetraba cada vez mas fuerte hasta que Isabella no pudo mas y se quedo desmayada en los brazos de Edward quien la llevo a la cama para así seguir penetrándola hasta llegar al orgasmo.

-descansa por ahora, pero no te permitiré que me vuelvas a hacer esto, aun no estoy satisfecho, necesito a otra hembra en lo que tu te recuperas, se acerco a la ventana y olio el aire sonrió perversamente rápidamente se dio una ducha para quitarse el aroma de Isabella de encima. Salió por la ventana, confundiéndose con la brisa y con el aire llegando a la casa mas cercana en donde aspiro el olor a hembra, necesitaba rápidamente una mujer, pero al abrir la ventana hay solo estaba la pequeña Sarah, una hermosa mulata de pelo largo, pero que contaba solo con 12 años, la miro a la cara y sonrió despiadadamente. Entro a su habitación y le quito la ropa, le tapo la boca con un pañuelo, y se puso encima de ella colocando su pene enorme pene en la entrada de la pequeña vagina de la niña para así penetrarla de una sola estocada, la niña abrió los ojos sorprendida por el dolor y su grito fue tapado por las manos de Edward sobre el pañuelo mientras la violaba salvajemente, la pequeña solo podía llorar, ya que no podía gritar ni defenderse, pronto su mente se nublo y el aprovecho para besarla en el cuello.

-te quitare el pañuelo, peor si gritas estas muerta, me entiendes, la pequeña asintió y el le quito el pañuelo, para así devorarle los labios en un beso salvaje y desenfrenado, que la tenia embobada debido al carisma y seducción que este por su naturaleza poseía.

-me duele, por favor para, ya no mas, prometo que seré una niña buena, pero por favor para te lo pido, te lo ruego, te lo imploro señor monstruo. El sonrió perversamente y la niña solo sintió mucho miedo -Eres un monstruo muy malo, porque me lastimas, el siguió penetrándola y mordiéndola hasta que su sed pudo mas que el y penetro su cuello con sus dientes, asiendo que la niña se convulsionara y se desmayara hay mismo mientras el drenaba todo su cuerpo y penetrara una y otra vez.

-no te quitare la vida, pero tampoco te convertiré, solo eres mi juguetito de ahora en adelante y no dejaras que nadie te toque a menos que yo te lo diga, salió de la habitación dejando a la niña desnuda e inconsciente en la cama, mientras se reía de todo lo que haría a partir de ese momento.

Gracias por esperar y perdonen la tardanza


	6. seducida

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer**

La vida a veces no es como uno desea, pero esto es el colmo, yo no pedía mucho solo tener a mis padres con migo, tener algunos amigos y algún día tener hijos y alguien que me amara, tal vez poder hacer una carrera en la universidad, ni siquiera deseaba ser millonaria, esas cosas francamente no me importaba, pero por algún extraño calma, mi vida se había convertido en un maldito infierno, gracias a mi querido tío quien, ahora me reclama para si luego de varios años, solo porque según el le pertenezco al haber sido mi primer hombre, pero como no ser el primero si el maldito me violo cuando apenas era una niña y ahora acaba de regresar solo para violarme de nuevo y reclamarme como suya. Dios mío que debo hacer mi propio cuerpo me ha traicionado y lo ha deseado, además porque motivo su piel es diferente y sus sentidos son mas alerta, tengo tanto miedo.

Pero a la vez siento deseo por el, se que es un pecado, que es mi tío, que me ha lastimado en mi edad mas vulnerable, pero cuando me toca, solo deseos sentir sus besos, sus carisias y su pene dentro de mi, pero esto jamás me lo podre confesar a mi misma, prefiero ocultarlo, porque es horroroso y a la vez tan intenso…

-Despierta Isabella, amor llevas mucho dormida y necesito tenerte ahora, abrí lentamente los ojos, pero al ver esos hermosos ojos verdes mesclado con otro color mirándome, todos los recuerdos de lo que había pasado llegaron a mi y lo mire con odio, miedo y otro sentimiento al cual no me atrevo ponerle nombre.

- no soy tu amor, solo soy tu maldita sobrina a la que violaste y ultrajaste Edward, así que deja de ofenderme diciendo que me amas, cuando se ama no se lastima y tu me has lastimado, el la miro un poco molesto, pero extrañamente luego sonrió. –porque rayos sonríes.

-había olvidado lo gruñona que eres por las mañanas, tu humor mejorara luego que desayunes, pero primero ve a bañarte cariño, lo mire enojada, pero contar de no estar mas con el me fui al baño, cepille mis dientes y luego me metí a la ducha, cuando me estaba poniendo el habón sentí que alguien me lo quitaba, y trate de girar, pero el no me lo permitió, el mismo comenzó a enjabonarme lentamente. – adoro tu cuerpo Isabella, me quede muda, otra vez me sentía rara mientras me tocaba, ya no tenia el jabón, ahora eran sus grandes manos que recorrían mi cuerpo lentamente, mi piel estaba caliente, encontraste con sus manos tan frías.

-no Edward, tío ya basta, pero el no me hizo caso, quise protestar pero no podía, simplemente no podía, solo podía estremecerme mientras el habría mis pliegues y con un dedo, luego dos hasta entrar dentro de mi su poderoso miembro. Despacio iba entrando y saliendo, mientras sus manos masajeaban mis senos, y su boca devoraba mi cuello mientras el agua de la ducha nos bañaba a ambos, poco a poco mis gemidos fueron aumentando y el no se podía controlar, entraba y salía de mi una y otra vez cada vez con mas rápido, pero me lastimaba un poco su gran fuerte, aunque a la vez sentirlo tan profundo e intenso me encanto y al poco rato mis gemidos no se podían detener, el solo empujaba duro y rápido cada vez haciendo que mi cuerpo convulsionara en un poderoso orgasmo .

El también llego a la cima, me giro, para luego devorar mis labios apasionadamente, mientras me abrazaba, yo descanse mis brazos en su cuerpo, mientras el terminaba de limpiarme, me cargo y me llevo a la cama en donde me deposito suavemente, sin dejar de mirarme.

-Isabella, eres mi amor y si te portas bien y me complaces te daré todo mi cielo, pero si me haces enfadar te castigare y te tomare de la peor forma, eres mía y no deseo hacerte daño, pelear contra mi solo te lastimara, así que decide como quieres ser tratada, se acostó junto a mi y toco su pene, lo mire y como ya había botado todo su semen no estaba como antes el agarro mis manos y las llevo a su miembro, el cual reacciono un poco a mi contacto. Pude sentir la delicada y fría piel de su pene y me hiso estrésense. – se una buena niña y chúpamelo Isabella, ahora agrego al ver mi vacilación.

-si tío, puse la punta de mi lengua en aquel miembro tan palpitante, ya que parecía que no necesitara mucho de mi ayuda para volver a ser tan poderoso como antes, pero al ver la mirada de mi tío no tuve mas remedio que comenzar a lamerla como si fuera mi paleta favorita, lo hice despacio, ya que así el parecía disfrutar mas. Lo que era igual a que tal vez me lastimara menos, se que ha pasado poco tiempo, peor mi tío es del tipo de personas que si haces las cosas como quiere te trata bien, pero sino son como el mismo demonio, aunque mi tío se porta ahora como un demonio al hacerme todas estas malditas cosas.

-así me gusta Isabella, sigue así hermosa, lo mire asombrada, no soy hermosa y no se porque lo dice, soy solamente común, no dije nada y seguí chupando su miembro poco a poco había ido creciendo, pero antes de que pudiera llegar al clímax e se separo de mi boca me puso boca a bajo separo mis piernas y entro en mi vagina haciéndome soltar un gran gemido. Que para mi vergüenza fue más de placer que de terror.

-tío, dejemos esto por favor para. Pero el solo empujaba con mucha fuerza, mientras sus manos me apretaban tan duro las caderas que me hacían daño y que seguramente tendría marcadas varios días después, mi cuerpo estaba caliente, pero el de el no y eso me extrañaba, todo era tan raro y mi mente no alcanzaba a imaginar que pasaba, solo podía sentir como su duro miembro entraba y salía de mi hasta que ambos estallamos en un orgasmo sincronizado.

-vez, que eres mía deja de fingir y ahora vamos a vestirnos que tu madre debe estar por regresar, quise ir al baño a quitarme el olor a semen y sudor, peor el me siguió de nuevo y me tomo otra vez dejándome mas cansada, me cargo y me vistió en la habitación con un vestido rosado de falda amplia que no necesitaba sujetado, pero me prohibió ponerme pantis, el se puso un pantalón de esos que son un poco anchos y una camiseta negra como el pantalón y bajo conmigo, me senté en la sala por ordenes de el y el desapareció en la cocina.

Un rato después las puerta se abrió y entro mi madre con una gran sonrisa en los labios me miro y s me acerco, pero pude notar que tenia un pequeño chupón en el cuello. "_mientras este cretino me viola, ella andaba revolcándose con su amante_" estaba dolida y la mire enfadada, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo o reclamarle. Edward ya estaba a mi lado sentado en el sofá. Lo mire y el me jalo para que me sentara en su pierna y mi madre se sentó en el mueble que estaba al lado de nosotros.

-me de mucho gusto que ya se lleven también como años atrás, Edward le sonrió a mi madre mientras acomodaba mi vestido asiendo que no quedara tela entre mi cuerpo y la parte superior de sus pantalones. Si alguien miraba solo veía a mi sentada en sus piernas mientras mi vestido rodeaba sus piernas. Sin que mi madre lo notara el bajo lentamente la bragueta y me iba penetrando lentamente la vagina. –Isabella cariño, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte, Edward por favor agárrala que no quiero que se desmalle o se enfade por lo que diré.

El muy maldito aprovecho esto para abrazarme y entrar de un solo empujón en mi, lo que me hizo jadear en forma de protesta, pero mi madre no se dio cuenta (_N/A no lo pueden negar Edward es demasiado temerario al arriesgarse a hacerle eso con la madre de ella mirándolos)_ el solo parecía que se acomodaba, peor rápidamente me iba envistiendo, pero lo mas extraño es que no se veía como si se moviera.

–hija se que siempre me haz visto como tu madre, pero también soy una mujer con necesidades y aun tengo una vida por delante, por lo que e decidido seguir mi vida, e encontrado a un hombre maravilloso y hemos decidido vivir juntos, me quede en shock al escuchar esto, si no fuera porque Edward me estaba embistiendo cada vez mas rápido pensaría que era un sueño, corrección una pesadilla, mi mente no atinaba a decir nada solo podía controlarme, pero no salía di un grito al sentir como mis paredes se contraían y estalle en un orgasmo, mientras hundí mi cara roja de vergüenza en Edward quien me seguía envistiendo hasta acabar dentro de mi.

-esta bien madre, ya hace tiempo me había dado cuenta de que estabas con alguien, eres tan mala mintiendo como yo, y si eso haz decidido. Yo no soy nadie para impedírtelo y dime cuando nos vamos, en eso Edward dio un pequeño gruñido que solo yo escuche lo mire y el me abrazo mas fuerte, pero lo que mas llamo mi atención fue la cara de mi madre parecía entre apenada y preocupada.

-mi amor me gustaría que te quedaras con tu tío, Edward se relajo y dejo de apretarme tan fuerte, estoy segura que su anterior agarre me dejo marcas. – Sam quiere que nos vallamos a vivir a otro lugar y yo acepte, por otra parte se que Edward te ayudara, además tu entraras muy pronto a la universidad, así que también harás tu vida, hija, luego de pensarlo, creo que es lo mejor, la mire dolida, pero ella me miraba como si yo no le importara. –debo terminar de empacar mis cosas hija, de verdad te quiero, pero debo darme una oportunidad, para mi.

-para que debes terminar de empacar, es que acaso te vas a ir ya madre. La mire perpleja, me sentí tan triste y sola, ahora solo tendría con migo al hombre que mas daño me había hecho en la vida. Y sin importarme nada lo abrazar y comencé a llorar. El me tuvo entre sus brazos y me consolaba, pero como no había salido de dentro de mi note como se endurecía y ya no me importaba nada, por lo menos cuando me penetraba dejaba de pensar y sin importarme mi madre comencé a moverme encima de el, el al darse cuenta también me embestía, pero mi madre no se daba cuenta de nada, era demasiado extraño, solo me dejo sola con el y subo a su habitación mientras el me tendía en el sofá y de manera violenta y salvaje me penetraba cada vez mas rápido, mis gemidos eran cada vez mas fuertes, yo gritaba a ver si así ella baja y me liberaba, pero parecía no importarle, lo que me hiso llorar y entregarme mas a el.

El podía hacer con migo lo que quisiera y de hecho lo hizo, no sabia que en un sofá se pudieran hacer tantas poses, para cuando llegue al clímax , solo alcance a escuchar un portazo, ya ella se había ido mientras yo estaba siendo tomada salvajemente en el sofá de su sala. El me miro los labio para luego devorarlos como un condenado, mientras sus manos amasaban fuertemente mis muslos dejándome marcas de ellas por toda la piel, pude sentir como sus dedos entraban a mi ano y me tense al recordar lo que me había hecho cuando era niña, pero no quería que fuera blando, quería que me diera duro, que me lastimara, que ese dolor borrara el de mi pecho al ser abandonada por las personas que quería,

El me coloco de espaldas sin dejar de besarme lo que era un poco doloroso y entro en mi agujerito de una sola estocada, parecía loco de pasión u entraba y salía de mi como un poseso, en eso sentí un dolor aun mas fuerte en mi cuello mientras el no salía de mi hasta que me desvanecí por completo. Pero antes creí escuchar murmullos de alguien más.

-la convertirás, pensé que querías jugar con ella un rato mas, el miro detenidamente al tipo que estaba mirándolo y sonrió. Tiene un cuerpazo, con razón querías regresar con ella, pero no debes ser malo, luego me la compartes hermanito. Edward dio un gruñido y el otro solo sonrió, mientras veía a la pequeña Isabella con deseo, lujuria mientras sus ojos se tornaban entre amarillo y rojos. – además me debes una por deshacerme de la madre, jajaja leíste sus pensamientos, ni siquiera noto que estabas violando a su hija enfrente de ella, ni noto los berridos de bella.

-jajajaja, mi hermano ya desapareció hermano, pero ahora como le explicare a ella tu presencia, no sabe de ti, ni de nuestra otra familia y mucho menos sabe lo que somos.

-si, se que tu podrás, y si a ella le gusta o no, eso no importa, ya que lo importante es disfrutar de esta belleza, Edward lo miro y se hecho a reír mientras ambos contemplaban a la pobre bella que no sabia lo que le esperaba.

Volví mas perversa que nunca, aunque en este Cap. no se notara tanto, pero el próximo si que les dejara la boca abierta y a algunas reprimidas moralistas van a querer matarme, pero aun así seguirán leyendo e insultándome para aliviar sus conciencia, como si de algo sirviera.

Si para el próximo verán a otro miembro de la familia cullen, a quien tanto aman, solo que con un pequeño toque personal, que espero les guste.

Gracias muchas gracias a todos y todas las que me han escrito, me alegro que les haya gustado y les tengo un regalo, en unos días publicare otra historia, llamada mi tío Darién, la historia es un poco diferente a esta, ya que no me gusta repetir lo mismo, pero aquí el tío viola a su sobrina, solo que e decidido dejar que, las cosas se salgan de control y créanme si aman o odia a Edward, no sabrán que hacer con Darién.


	7. atrapada

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer**

**Este capitulo siguiendo el esquema de mis los demás no es apto para moralistas o personas sensibles.**

No tengo escusas lose, es demasiado tiempo, solo espero que este capitulo les agrade aunque sea un poco y notificarles que me han invitado a participar en el concurso reto especial de navidad de la comunidad sakuriana, y me han asignado una pareja en especifico de Sakura card captor, pronto lo publicare me gustaría que lo leyeran.

La convertirás, pensé que querías jugar con ella un rato mas, el miro detenidamente al tipo que estaba mirándolo y sonrió. Tiene un cuerpazo, con razón querías regresar con ella, pero no debes ser malo, luego me la compartes hermanito. Edward dio un gruñido y el otro solo sonrió, mientras veía a la pequeña Isabella con deseo, lujuria mientras sus ojos se tornaban entre amarillo y rojos. – además me debes una por deshacerme de la madre, jajaja leíste sus pensamientos, ni siquiera noto que estabas violando a su hija enfrente de ella, ni noto los berridos de bella.

-jajajaja, mi hermano ya desapareció hermano, pero ahora como le explicare a ella tu presencia, no sabe de ti, ni de nuestra otra familia y mucho menos sabe lo que somos.

-si, se que tu podrás, y si a ella le gusta o no, eso no importa, ya que lo importante es disfrutar de esta belleza, Edward lo miro y se hecho a reír mientras ambos contemplaban a la pobre bella que no sabia lo que le esperaba.

**Capitulo 6: atrapada**

Estaba con mi Isabella cuando ella se desmayo y mi hermano hacia apto de presencia, sabia que esto pasaría, pero pensaba que podría tener mas tiempo con ella, pero por lo visto no era así, el era mi hermano y tenia derecho también a estar hay, además le debía demasiado. –no aun no hermano, es muy pronto para ello.

**-**aunque viéndola bien Edward, Isabella es verdaderamente hermosa, será un verdadero placer estar con ella, la ultima vez que vi a esta pequeña creo que solo tenia 3 años, y solo tu pudiste ver lo hermosa que seria después de que creciera.

- te equivocas hermano, Isabella es hermosa desde siempre, no solo ahora que su cuerpo ha madurado, pero dime que es eso que me querías pedir, tienes gustos extraños a veces y nunca se que esperar de ti. Leí su mente completamente sorprendido, hasta ese momento tenia su mente bloqueada.

- me debes la vida hermano y lo sabes, por eso además de disfrutar de ella quiero algo mas, algo que tendrán seguramente en algún tiempo. Me miro a los ojos y aunque podía leer lo que el quería preferí escucharlo de sus labios.

- lo que sea es tuyo Jasper, eres mi hermano y a ti debo el no sucumbir ante el monstruo que me convirtieron y no ser un títere de esos malditos, así que habla, necesito escuchar lo que acabo de leer en tu mente, para poder creerlo.

-quiero que si Isabella tiene una hija contigo me la entregues para que sea mi pareja, a cambio prometo no volver a tocar a Isabella después de que nazca la niña, y si es varón entonces no me lo tienes que entregar, que dices.

-no veo alguien mejor para tener a mi hija que tu, aunque serias como el tío de esa criatura o su abuelo Jasper, o piensas que se me olvida lo que hiciste justo antes de convertirte y desaparecer, puede que mi hermana no recordara nada, pero yo si vi lo que le hiciste, pero tranquilo de mis labios no saldrá absolutamente nada.

-Isabella nunca debe enterarse de eso hermano, no entendería, además su madre no es tan hermosa y apetecible como lo era antes. Ha envejecido, por eso en cuanto Isabella de a luz debes convertirla, amenos que ya te aburrieras de ella.

-eso nunca ella es mía y no importa cuantas amiguitas tenga, ella siempre será mi mujer, mi hembra, mi sobrina preciosa y a la que amo. Jasper solo se rio y me miro con malicia, el cuando se lo proponía podía ser hasta mas perverso que yo.

-jajajajaja así se habla hermano, eso es amor, un amor al estilo de nuestra sangre inmortal, ahora vamos a despertar a esta preciosidad que deseo disfrutarla, claro esta que tu también lo harás.

-por supuesto hermano. Mire a Isabella que dormía plácidamente y la cargue rápidamente acompañado de Jasper a lleve a su habitación, la fui despertando y cuando abrió sus hermoso ojos se quedo mirándonos a ambos entre confundida y temerosa.

-tío Edward? Pensé que era una pesadilla, pero al despertar y verlo junto a mi veo que si es cierto, el esta frente a mi, es tan hermoso y a la vez tan malvado, porque le tengo aprecio después de todo lo que me ha hecho. Porque velo frente a mi me hace temblar de esta forma, si es malo, no quiero verlo y me llevo un susto al ver a otro hombro a su lado, un hombre muy hermoso, pero que me parece haberlo visto antes, pero no puedo recordar donde. –quien eres?

-Isabella amor al fin despiertas, no sabes el deseo que tenia de que despertaras y volverte a poseer. Lo mire horrorizada como me dice algo así delante de alguien más, es que no teme ser denunciado o es que este hombre es tan malvado como mi tío, si ese es el caso estaba perdida. -Oh veo que no lo recuerdas? , pero si te he enseñado muchas fotos de el bella, el es mi hermano, el ha regresado y vivirá con nosotros, saluda a tu tío Jasper.

-esto debe ser una broma macabra, el tío Jasper de quien hablas esta muerto, murió hace muchos años, este señor no puede ser mi tío, debe ser una equivocación.

"_un momento si de verdad es mi tío tal ves me pueda ayudar a salir de las garras de Edward, tal vez me pueda escapar de mi verdugo personal, si tan solo pudiera hablar con el a solas, le podría explicar mi problema". –_de verdad somos pariente Jasper?

-si lo son amor mío, pero ni por un segundo pienses que podrás escaparte de mi con su ayuda, de hecho es todo lo contrario amor, ya que Jazz se quedara con nosotros desde ahora, por lo que deberás ser tan cariñosa con el, como lo eres conmigo corazón.

-Que? No podía ser ahora ellos me usarían como quisieran y no podría escapar de este maldito lugar. Sentí como Jasper se acercaba y no pude dejar de ver las semejanzas con mi Edward "_porque rayos lo sigo llamando mi Edward_" –que me van a hacer. Jasper se me acerco mas, el era tan parecido a Edwards, solo que su pelo era rubio, pero su piel era igual de pálida y su mirada daba demasiado temor, solo de verlo la piel se me ponía de gallina y se me erizaba. Al ver como me sorprendió observándolo, no puede evitar sonrojarme.

-eres tan hermosa, no debes temer no te lastimaremos, todo lo contrario trataremos a tu cuerpo como la mas delicada de la porcelana y como el pétalo mas suave, solo queremos demostrarte todo nuestro amor, y se que tu nos obedecerás en todo verdad hermosa, ahora ve a la ducha, quiero que te des un baño bien rico y oloroso y luego nos encuentres en la habitación de Edward, pero no demores demasiado que de verdad necesito poseerte, harás lo que te pido Isabella?

-si tío jazz hare lo que me pides, vi como el salió de mi habitación acompañado de Edward y me quede temblando, no se que me pasaba o porque dije lo que dije, pero mientras pensaba en esto me encontraba haciendo lo que el me pidió primero libere mi cuerpo de las necesidades normales del cuerpo y luego me di un relajante baño. Salí de mi habitación y me fui al cuarto de Edward en toalla, no se porque lo hacia así, era como si algo me obligara a hacer eso.

Al entrar en la habitación de mi tío me sorprendí había una botella de champaña con hielo y mis tíos me miraban como si fuera un deliciosa manjar y estuvieran listos para comerme. Jasper estaba sin ropa, bueno llevaba unos bóxer negros que marcaban muy bien sus atributos haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara de deseo, mientras que Edward que también estaba desnudo tenia unos bóxer azul oscuro que lo hacia lucir esplendido, me sonroje al saber que yo estaba completamente desnuda, con solo una toalla como defensa. Jasper se me acerco y beso mi mano, pero casi doy un respingón al darme cuenta de que no solo me la estaba besando sino que la estaba chupando, de pronto Edward se me acerco también y hizo lo mismo con mi otra mano mientras tomaba una copa de champaña, Jasper lo imito y me pasaron otra a mi haciendo me brindar con ellos, mi garganta estaba tan ceca que bebí de un solo trago todo el contenido de mi copa. Edward se rio y empezó a devorar mis labios.

Sentí como Jasper se colocaba detrás de mi y devorando mi cuello lentamente en una dulce tortura, de pronto uno de los dos me quito la toalla y puede sentir las manos de ellos por toda mi piel, mi cuerpo solo vibraba de placer y deseo, mientras mi mente era un completo caos, aparte de que llevaba mucho sin comer y la champaña me había mareado un poco.

-tan hermosa y perfecta como siempre bella, vamos necesito tocarte mucho mas. Edward me cargo y me llevo a la cama en donde me acostó y se puso sobre mi atacando mis labios con pasión, sin dejar de abrasarme, el me giro y Jasper se coloco detrás de, puede sentir como luego me acostaron de espaldas a la cama y ambos se movía por todo mi cuerpo, ambos succionaba mis pechos mientras sus manos me recorrían de pronto puede evitar emir mientras dos pares de dedos entraban dentro de mi vagina con movimientos agiles y precisos, pero me asuste al sentir como otra mano iba hasta mi trasero y uno de los dos metía un dedo dentro de mi ano. –tranquila bella, solo queremos darte placer.

-No. Por favor… paren esto esta mal, queme haces, quiero que paren, por un momento tuve suficiente lucidez para tratar de resistirme y negarme, pero ellos eran mas fuertes y me obligaron a quedarme quieta mientras ellos exploraba todo mi cuerpo.

-parar? claro que no Isabella, esto esta perfecto, ahora nos perteneces y debes hacer lo que te ordenamos, deja de protestar y coopera, preciosa, ya que de todas forma te tomaremos, para que pelear, o es que no ves que es algo inútil y una perdida de tiempo. Es mejor que dejes que te llenemos de placer o prefieres sentir un poco de dolor, de pronto sentí como ambos se detenía y me miraba con una extraña sonrisa.

-tal vez eso es lo que necesita hermano, Jasper me empujo y caí sobre Edward quien me obligo a montarlo y entro en mi de una sola estocada haciendo que gritara por la sorpresa y antes de que me pudiera si quiera acostumbrar pude sentir como Jasper ponía su pene en la pequeña entrada de mi ano y lentamente me iba penetrando, asiéndome gritar de dolor e impotencia al sentirlo a ambos dentro de mi. –es justo como lo describiste hermano, se siente delicioso estar dentro de ella.

-porque luchas amor, si sabes que te deseo, que te amo y se que te gusta tenerme así dentro de ti, vamos solo déjate llevar mi hermosa Isabella, ambos comenzaron a penetrarme espacio mientras besaban mi cuello, era una mezcla extraña, sentir el aliento de dos hermosos hombre en mi cuello, sin contar que su aliento era frio y sus cuerpos también, pero aun así mi cuerpo respondía a ellos, comencé a llorar me sentía mal, era una basura, como podía disfrutar y sentir placer mientras dos hombres a la vez me violaban. –eso es bella al fin tu cuerpo esta siendo mas honestos que tu princesa.

-es verdad bella, tu cuerpo esta más que dispuesto a aceptarme, dentro de ti se siente maravilloso. Al escuchar a Jasper mi cuerpo tembló, y me sorprendí de que en esta ocasión me hablara mas suave que al principio, hasta Edward que lucia extraño se estaba volviendo a comportar menos agresivo, aunque aun seguía embistiéndome, podía notar que ver a otro hombre poseyéndome no era del todo de su agrado. –vamos cariño coopera con nosotros y prometo que te gustara, Edwards dile algo a ella, a ti estoy seguro que te quiere mas que a mi.

-jajajajaja lose hermano, ella y todo su ser siempre me preferirán a mi. Pude notar que al decir esto miraba a Jasper a los ojos como retándolo. –pero aun así acepte compartirla y eso hare por ahora, bella amor mío deja de pensar en si esta bien o mar y solo concéntrate en lo que tu cuerpo siente.

-pero esta mal tío, no debo sentir placer cuando me están forzando a… no pude seguir hablando ya que Edward cayo mis protestas con un beso suave, adoraba que me besara y `puse sentir como mis emociones estaba algo alteradas, ya que sentí una extraña lujuria que no era propia de mi y empecé a cabalgar a Edward, mientras Jasper seguía mi ritmo demasiado fácilmente y me cabalgaba a mi. –tíos por que se siente también.

-porque te queremos y tu nos quieres también, solo queremos darte placer vamos amor mío coopera con nosotros y deja que te llevemos a la cima. No se en que momento perdí el control, pero lo perdí y de un momento a otro pase de quedarme quieta mientras ellos me hacían lo que querían a participar en este sandwis que habían hecho con mi cuerpo.

-no se cuanto tiempo paso, solo se que después de hacerme gritar, quejarme y suplicar ambos se vaciaron dentro de mi lo que me dejo completamente agotada, en un momento los mire y sus ojos estaban rojos, me asuste un poco y grite al sentir como ambos mordían mi cuello y poco a poco me fui desvaneciendo hasta quedar inconsciente.

-creo que decimos alimentarla antes de poseerla Edward, ella ahora esta muy débil y necesita comer, pero maldición aun necesito mas sangre y tu estas igual.

-si debemos ir a buscar mas… o terminaremos lastimándola, ella necesita recuperarse vamos a alimentarlo y de regreso le traemos algo de comer a ella, sígueme hermano te mostrare un lugar en donde aparecen hermosas presas. Empecé a reír y desaparecí de ahí acompañado con Jasper, quien me siguió a la misma velocidad y llegamos cerca de la autopista en donde pudimos ver a tres personas accidentadas, el hombre estaba herido, pero seguía con vida y las que debía ser sus hijas estaban tratando de reanimarlo, pero no me interesaba que eso pasara me acerque a ellas dejándolas asustadas y sorprendidas y antes de que dijeran algo mas Jasper y yo atacamos el cuello del padre dejándolo completamente seco.

-papa no que son ustedes, suéltenlo malvados, déjenlo monstruos, Jasper la miro y la chica se asusto mucho, pero de pronto Jasper logro que se controlaran con sus poderes y dejaron de luchar. Mientras el cuerpo del padre caía muerto en el piso frio.

- bien pequeñas díganme como se llaman, la menor de ambas me respondió que se llamaba coral y tenia 16 años y su hermana se llamaba lidia y tenia 17. Vi que era inocente no como la hermana que era una golfa que devoraba a Jasper con los ojos, el la miro y se le acerco tocándola sin pudor ni remordimiento, mientras lidia nos miraba horrorizada y sorprendida por el comportamiento de su hermana, le sonreí y la empecé a tocar, ella me trato de apartar, pero eso solo hizo que me encendiera mas y la acerque a mi besándola a la fuerza mientras ella trataba de resistirse a mis avances.

No aguante mas y le rompí toda la ropa a coral mientras Jasper hacia lo mismo con lidia, no fui suave, sino todo lo contrario la tire al piso le abrí sus piernas y entre dentro de ella causándole mucho dolor mientras ella solo se quejaba y lloraba, sentí la necesidad de mas sangre y ataque su cuerpo, pero no bebí toda su sangre, ya que no quería matarla, sino que tenia otros planes para ella. Por lo que la empecé a cabalgar como un demente mientras ella solo chillaba de dolor, chupe y mordí sus senos sin piedad, ella solo era una hembra que deseaba poseer, la única con la que seria tierno seria mi Isabella, con nadie más.

Salí de ella y la voltee, para así tenerla por todos lados, no dejaría que esa hermosa chica sea disfrutada primero por alguien mas, ella solo lloraba mientras yo chupaba su vientre, sus senos todo su ser. Al terminar me Salí de dentro de ella y la hice beber todo mi semen, yo era un monstruo y ella se desmayo al ver a su hermana muerta. mire a Jasper, el no era tan bueno como yo y el cuerpo de lidia yacía sin vida ya que Jasper no solo la avía violado, sino que también la había matado de forma cruel y salvaje.

-porque la mataste, aun nos podía servir hermano. El me miro y se rio perversamente, mientras miraba a la chica que yacía sin vida a sus pies. La volví a mirar y aunque no era tan hermosa como su hermana, tal vez nos hubiera podido servir aunque sea para calentar la cama de alguien. –podías haberla tomado como tu fuente de comida para cuando estés aburrido y no quieras salir.

-no hermano, yo lo que quería de ella lo tome y no deseaba conservarla, además de que su hermana es mas hermosa y ella si es un buen regalo, quememos estos cadáveres y llamemos a los idiotas de feliz y paúl para que se la lleven. En menos de 10 minutos llegaron dos hombres vestidos totalmente de negro se llevaron a coral con ellos y le pusieron una bomba al auto de su padre haciendo que estalle y se fueron de hay tan rápido como habían llegado.

-es mejor irnos debemos comprarle algo de comer a Isabella antes de que despierte y bañarnos, que no quiero que se de cuenta de que tengo el olor de otra mujer encima, se que es bobo, pero no quiero que ella sepa que existen otras mujeres.

-jajajajaja eso es cómico un vampiro que no quiere que su mujer humana se de cuenta que bebe sangre y viola a otras humanas, si ya lo he visto todo, bien vamos antes de que mi adorada bella se despierte. Le gruñí al escuchar como la llamo y el solo se rio. Pasamos por un restaurante de esos que serraban muy tarde y compramos mucha comida para ella, cuando llegamos aun seguía dormida, por lo que nos bañamos y nos sentamos a esperar que despertara.

Se que hay algunas dudas en este capitulo, que tratare de contentarla en el próximo, gracias a todos mis lectores, aun a los anónimos, la historia aun no se acaba y prometo que será mejor el próximo capitulo, como bono por mi tardanza lo hice un poquito mas largo, les quiero y gracias por sus comentarios besos.


End file.
